VK: Truth or Dare
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: What happens when a bored Ichiru initiates a game of Truth or Dare in a 'men only' sleep over? What tricks does the younger Kiryu twin have planned for the participants? And why does Kaname Kuran seem eager for the dares ahead? AU warning, Yaoi-centered
1. Round 1

"May I ask one simple question?" Zero started once he gave a quick sweep around the room. "Why are there only _guys_ here?"

"Don't be rude, Zero." Ichiru huffed as he pretended to be hurt. "This is a men only slumber party?"

"Do men really say that?"

Ichiru shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not, but this crowd is good enough."

Zero sighed. "Yeah, just what we need, my little brother Ichiru and a bunch of vampires."

"Who the hell are you calling a vampire?" Aidou inquired.

"What's wrong, you are a vampire?"

Kain muffled a chuckle but was silenced by Aidou's intense glare. "What? Zero-kun does make a point you know. Plus, it was Ichiru-kun who forced us into coming."

"Only to make the game turn out more interesting for me."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Ichiru turned his gaze to Zero and smirked. "_~Nothing…_"

Zero knew he was going to regret having accepted Ichiru's offer in joining him and the others for an interesting game of _True or Dare_, yet how he was convinced into playing such a childish game was somehow still a blur to him. Zero sighed again and once more surveyed the group seated in a circle after having seized Cross's entire living room since it was the only place big enough to fit many sleeping bags. Gathered in the middle was an assortment of snacks and sodas to which was brought in by Ichiru -alcohol was included too; thanks to Cross's liquor cabinet.

Zero didn't know why he was forced to sit next to the ever so annoying Night class member Aidou. He would rather instead sit next to Kain and or Shiki. Yet that wasn't made possible.

All occupants in the living room were dressed in their pajamas and waiting patiently for the arrival of the final two participants, Takuma and Kaname, before their interesting all-night _Truth or Dare _fest would commence.

The silver haired teen rubbed his temples annoyingly before reaching over and grabbing himself a can of beer. He knew he was going to need it.

As the minutes ticked on by, Zero grew even more impatient at being forced to wait. "Damnit…" he began once he swallowed his first mouthful, "if those two aren't here by the time I finish this, I am totally out of her–"

"Relax, Kiryu…" Kaname spoke by the doorway with an excited Takuma by his side.

"Sorry we're late but Kaname had a few documents to take care of."

"Don't worry, at least you guys made it." Ichiru smiled and gestured to the spot between him and Zero. "Kuran-san, you may sit here."

Kaname nodded and unfolded his sleeping bag between the two.

"Wait a second, why is he sitting next to me for?" Zero questioned, not liking the seating arrangement at all. "Can I move somewhere else?"

"No!" Ichiru declared. "I already made the seating arrangement to my liking, so you can't change. And if you don't like it then you leave me no choice but to use these…" Ichiru held up a photo album with the title that read: _Zero's most embarrassing photos_.

Zero immediately fell silent making Ichiru smirk.

"I thought so."

Zero glared in Ichiru's direction. "I'll get you one day."

"You can try all you want, Love, but you won't be able to do anything." Ichiru winked and smirked some more.

After guzzling the rest of his beer, Zero attempted to ignore the seemingly innocent smile of the pureblood next to him, who somehow found his defeated look amusing. "Can we just get on with this already?"

"Someone seems eager?" The pureblood smirked.

"Shut up you…"

"Alright enough," Ichiru interrupted before things got anymore serious. After everything was silent once more, Ichiru commenced on with the start of the game. "I propose that Zero goes first."

"I totally didn't see that coming." Zero voice out, sarcastically and unsurprised.

"Zero, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zero replied without hesitation, a challenging smile brightening his lilac colored eyes.

"I dare you to play the first round of this game in nothing but your underwear."

Zero frowned but obliged, moving to stand before stripping his shirt in one fluid motion and tossing it aside. Zero undid the string at the front of his pants and pushed his pajama bottom down from his hips, hands guiding the material down his thighs until they pooled at his feet before he kicked them away beside him. Zero sat back down on his bum after undressing to nothing but his boxers. There was a clear blush tainting Zero's cheeks at the numerous eyes staring at him. His brother Ichiru, at some point, had pulled out a camera and had recorded everything. But, out of all the eyes on him, Zero was the most aware by the ones beside him that belonged to Kaname Kuran.

Ignoring the gaze of the pureblood as best he could, Zero continued on. "Aidou…truth or dare?"

"Um…" The blond teen pondered for a bit before deciding. "Dare."

"I dare you to drink a four pack of bottled beers." The teen's smile turned sinister. Zero wanted to make someone suffer for his humiliation and the blonde noble seemed like the perfect fit. "I want you to drink these bottles and have them gone before your turn comes around again."

Aidou narrowed his eyes before reaching over and taking a pack of Heineken. "I'm really not going to like playing this game with you." He muttered before starting on his first bottle. "Kain, truth or dare?"

Glancing towards Zero who was forced to strip, then at Aidou who was already starting to look like a drunken monkey, Kain declared with an amused smirk "Dare".

"I-I dare…_hic_…you to-um…" The blond teen pouted, the damn alcohol was making it hard for him to come up with a dare.

This made Zero laugh, "Not even done with his first one and the boy's already getting drunk."

"S-Shut up! I can handle this much!" Aidou snapped, swaying lightly. "Okay, okay. K-Kain." The blond took a moment to gather his thoughts before giggling like a schoolgirl. "I dare you to do a hundred push-ups w-while…_hic_…I'm on your back."

"Are you serious?" Kain looked at his cousin who merely smiled back. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Aidou beamed and planted himself on his cousin's back.

"Fuck your heavy."

"I'm not!" Aidou retorted back. "I'm on my ladies diet."

"Tch…well, it ain't working." Kain grumbled as he started with his push-ups. "Shiki…truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shiki answered. He wasn't up to it yet to do some humiliating or physically exhausting dare, at least not when he was sober.

"W-Who was the first person you've ever done it with?" Kain asked. His arms were beginning to shake.

"Takuma-sempai, of course." Shiki answered, matter-of-fact. Takuma blushed to the roots of his hair at the very true answer.

"S-Shiki." Takuma started.

"What? I just answered his question."

"B-But…"

"Relax it's not like I told them who tops or anything."

"Shiki!" Takuma's face was glowing red.

"I bet its Shiki." Zero guessed.

"You'll be surprised, Takuma can be pretty dominating too." Kaname countered.

"Oh, please. Shiki is the type to be known as the silent but deadly type?"

"Care to elaborate, Kiryu?" Kaname raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning the boy's body.

"Would you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me like that, it's disgusting."

"I'm just staring."

"Yes, but it's like your undressing me with your eyes."

"But you're already undressed?"

"Shut up."

"Alright people, can we act like adults here or is that too much to ask?" Ichiru voiced out, after having enough of the two's petty argument. "Shiki, it's your turn."

Shiki nodded and turned to Takuma with a smirk. "Truth or dare, Takuma?"

Takuma didn't like that smirk on Shiki's lips cause it meant utter hell for him, especially if it meant that he had to do a dare. So he went with the safest bet, which to him was truth. "Truth."

"Do you like to penetrate or get penetrated?"

"What!" Takuma was even redder now, if that was possible. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Well, you don't…" Ichiru voiced out. "However, if you don't then you will have to suffer a penalty."

"And the penalty is…"

Ichiru smiled innocently and reached for the box behind him before emptying its contents. Piled in the center -along with the snack and drinks- was a pair of Cross Academy uniforms, one black and one white. Except the only thing was the fact that they were female versions of the Academy uniforms. Along with the pile of female uniforms was an assortment of make-up.

"If anyone refuses to complete their dare or truth, will be forced to cross-dress until someone else gets penalty. So, does anyone have any objections?" Ichiru looked at each participant. Everyone shook their heads, all were afraid of the devilish younger twin. "Good. Now, what will it be Takuma-sempai?"

Takuma swallowed the large lump in his throat. "I-I like to…"

"Like to what?" Ichiru pressed the former to continue on.

"Wear the uniform please."

That answer made Ichiru become delighted, since his earlier preparation for the penalty won't go to waste. "Come with me and I'll get you all dolled up."

Takuma nodded and followed Ichiru to the bathroom.

As soon as they were gone, Zero leaned back on his arms. "My brother never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah, he is quite interesting." The others agreed.

Zero shivered when a light breeze came from the slightly opened window behind him. There were just two more people left before his turn again and his chance to put his clothes back on. _'If only that can come a little faster.'_

"Cold, Kiryu?"

Zero turned to Kaname. "Just a bit."

"Want me to warm you?"

"Touch me and I'll crush your balls."

"Mmm…I love it when you talk dirty to me." Kaname purred.

"Kuran, you seriously need some help."

"Yes, I do. Would you care to help me with my problems?"

Zero adverted his gaze from Kaname's. "Do that on your own, pervert."

Kaname laughed. He loved making the older Kiryu twin squirm. Yet he would hold himself until his turn, only then will his attempts to capture all of Zero would commence.

After several minutes more, Ichiru followed by a cross-dressing Takuma reentered the living room. It was just strange to see him dressed in such a way yet believe it or not, it actually fitted him perfectly. Even though it was quite obvious that Takuma was a male with the strong-ness to his shoulders, the obvious flatness of his chest and his lean defined muscles and slim hips. However, Takuma wearing a skirt, something made for a teenage girl, brought out all those features of his body. And Shiki was staring with hungry eyes at the sight.

"Drooling much?" Kain spoke beside Shiki after collapsing down on his chest after successfully completing his dare of a hundred push-ups.

Shiki didn't bother to conceal his smile. "Of course, I never saw such a delicious looking dessert in my life."

That comment and the whistle blown by a drunken Aidou made Takuma flush red to the point where he almost looked like a red glow stick.

"P-Please, stop saying such embarrassing things." Takuma pleaded as he made his way back to his spot between Shiki and Ichiru. Yet immediately after speaking and siting down, Takuma buried his face into his pillow to hide his embarrassment.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you know how to do make-up." Zero commented, still awed by the well-done make up on Takuma that highlighted so many aspects to his face.

"You'll be surprised on what I can do."

"I won't bother on asking." Zero announced. "Now, shall we continue? Ichjirou-sempai, it's your turn."

Takuma nodded and raised his head from his pillow. "Ichiru-kun, true or dare."

"Truth."

"Truth…why truth?" Zero was confused, he would assume his twin would choose dare since his brother loved a good challenge.

As if reading his thoughts, Ichiru answered. "I will only pick dare once everyone is drunk and tipsy. Since only then would things get more interesting."

Zero shook his head at his brother's antics, but expected them anyway.

"What is your relation with Yuki-chan?"

Kaname's perked at the name of his sister and turned to Ichiru and waited for the former to answer.

Ichiru pondered before answering. "Well, to be totally honest with you, my relationship with her is nothing more than just friends and since that's all you asked, I won't answer more."

"That's alright, thank you."

Zero was a bit curious as to why the question was asked since he wanted to know what made Takuma think that Ichiru and Yuki had a relationship. Then again, Zero was the only one to know whom Ichiru was really dating in Cross academy, and it wasn't by any means a girl.

"Now, I suppose it's my turn to go since I came in last?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

Ichiru then turned to Kaname, the two were smirking between each other, a silent conversation was going on between them before Ichiru finally voiced out for all to hear.

"Kuran-san, truth or dare?"

TBC…

* * *

**Omake**

Dia: (smiles) I had fun writing this and the good part about it is that it only took me a day to write.

Kat (my college roommate): Your welcome…

Dia: And I'm thanking you because…?

Kat: I was the one who gave you the idea in the first place.

Dia: (muttering to self) More like forced it on me like you did with The Beast Within and To Love a Neko.

Kat: (narrow eyes) What was that?

Dia: (smiles innocently) Oh, nothing~

Kat: (looks toward roommate who is merely whistling and pretending to look innocent) Anyway, don't you have something to say to the readers?

Dia: Ah, right (pulls out small note from pocket and clears throat) Attention dear readers; I hope you all enjoyed this VK story as much as I enjoyed writing it-

Kat: All thanks to me for giving you the idea.

Dia: (ignores annoying roommate and continues) …Coming up with funny and interesting dares and truths is hard enough as it is for one-

Kat: Two!

Dia: (continues to ignore roommate) …People to do, so **I**-…sorry I meant **we** would appreciate it if you readers would be kind enough to drop a dare or truth in your review that you would want our lovely boys to do. I already have the basic idea for the next chapter but you never know.

Kat: Anyways, please review or this author here (points to Dia) will start crying like a baby if you don't.

Dia: (flushes) I do not!

Kat: Sure, sure, whatever you say.

Dia: Ignore her please and just review & favorite. I look forward to reading your dares and truths. Thanks.


	2. Round 2

The stoic, indifferent, and ever so calm pureblood commonly wouldn't associate himself in a meager game designed for immature teenagers far younger than he was, yet the idea was far to tempting for the ancestor to decline when the idea was proposed to him one late night several weeks prior by the younger Kiryu twin, who designed an elaborate scheme as a means to rid himself of some boredom -or so the young Kiryu had mentioned. And even though the thought of playing such a childish game as _Truth or Dare_ put Kaname off quite a bit, there was only one condition he had demanded the other to accept if he wanted the pureblood to participate in the game, and that of course was that the object of his desires was at his mercy at all times.

"So, what will it be, Kuran-san? Truth or dare?" Ichiru asked the other again, a grin gracing his lips.

Mimicking the younger twin's grin, Kaname declared with great confidence, "Dare."

"I dare you, Kuran-san, to take Zero's clothing…" Ichiru's grin spread wider, all teeth showing before continuing. "That even includes his boxers…and you must keep them through the duration of this game."

It took a moment for the implications of the dare to sink in before Zero's entire body flushed red and he went off in an immediate refusal rant.

"Fuck you! I ain't taking off my boxers!" Zero was clenching tightly onto his plaid boxers with dear life.

Kaname displayed a smile before pushing down the other on his back and positioned himself in front of the teen; the brunette's back was facing the others as a perfect cover from their curious eyes.

"Oh, come on, Kuran-san. We want to see too." Ichiru chimed sweetly, even though he did it mainly to make his brother all flustered.

"Sorry, but I won't let anyone other than me get the privilege to see him naked."

"Who the hell gave you such privileges!" Zero was fighting hard for control over his boxers and he wasn't going down without a fight, even if he was up against a pureblood.

Kaname raised and wagged his index finger just as a dark glint shined in his wine-colored eyes that took a playful and dark twist. "You should not fuss so much since it will only make this difficult?"

"Please Kuran! You must realize that I have nothing under this, don't you?" Zero began to struggle even harder against the powerful pureblood, hands pushing against the other's shoulders.

"Of course I realize, otherwise I wouldn't be so eager to strip you naked if I hadn't."

"Kuran, you fucking pervert!" Zero hollered at the other as he kept up with his struggle.

The crowd of teens around them watched. The more innocent ones like Takuma and a drunken Aidou had their mouths a gap while the rest watched on with amusement, all except for Shiki who took this moment to try out one of the alcohol beverages in the circle's center. He knew things were going to get more crazy from here on out, so he wanted to at least be a bit tipsy by the time hell broke loose.

"Relax Zero, I'll be done in a moment."

"Who that hell gave you permission to use my first name!"

"I thought it would be appropriate since I'll be the first to see you naked and while we're on that subject…allow me to say that this is a great honor for me to be able to be your first."

Zero flushed even more. "That's only one-sided, you bastard!"

Kaname sighed angrily, he was having a hard time keeping the other's hands from grabbing his and stopping him from pulling the material further down Zero's hips. "If you keep doing that you will leave me no choice but to use my mouth."

Those in the circle with the perverted minds -mainly Ichiru, Kain, and Shiki- began to laugh hysterically. Takuma, who understood the other's perverted thoughts blushed so red that it was matching Zero's, and Aidou looked on in confusion as the three teens laughed their asses off.

"What's so funny?" Aidou, to say the least, wanted to know what was so damn funny.

With a grin on his face, Ichiru nodded toward Kain so that the former could explain it to the other, otherwise Aidou wouldn't catch onto it no matter how hard he tried –drunk as he was.

"_'You will leave me no choice but to use my mouth'_.'" Kain repeated.

"I don't get it."

"You are aware of the things that are happening in front of you, right?" Ichiru started. "And the double meaning to that one sentence?"

"Uh-I guess…"

"Allow me to put it bluntly then…_'use my mouth'_?" Ichiru grinned. "Get it?"

There was no need to repeat it any longer as the implications of what was so _funny_ finally made it's way through the cloudy mess of drunkenness in Aidou's mind before the blonde looked away, embarrassed.

"What!" After hearing the chatter around him, Zero fought further with the pureblood in an attempt to escape before any such thing could happen.

Kaname was forced to use a little of his pureblood strength enable to get Zero from running away, yet the idiots behind him had made the situation worse by making things sound the exact opposite from what he had meant. Kaname needed the silver haired teen to understand that that wasn't Kaname's intention, at least not until the hunter willingly became his. "Zero, please relax. I don't intend to do such things to you."

"Like hell!" Zero snapped as he tried to tug his arms free, which were currently in the pureblood's grasp. "I can tell just by looking that you would enjoy that."

"Of course, but this isn't the time nor place to be doing that." Kaname voiced out. "Plus, I want you to willingly ask for it."

"You sick fuck!"

"You certainly like using the word _'fuck'_ around me. Are you that eager for a demonstration of what that word means, I wonder?"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry but I'm not the uke type."

"I didn't mean _that_!"

"So you mean the opposite?" Kaname smirked.

"I don't mean _that_ either!"

"Doth protest too much." Kaname whispered. "You'll soon come asking me to take it."

"My god, how lewd of you Kuran-san!"

"Shut up, Ichiru!" Zero snapped toward his twin.

Kaname used this moment to trap the boy's hands over his head with one hand as he simultaneously covered Zero from the other's view with his body more properly, Kaname did all this while the teen was distracted by his brother. Kaname moved a bit toward the right so that he was now completely hovering over Zero.

Now, completely trapped by the pureblood, Zero had no choice but to give in. So, squeezing his eyes shut, Zero prepared for the worst. Yet, even though he knew that, Zero wasn't prepared for the fingers that hooked the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down his naked thigh, thin yet elegantly sculpted fingers deliberately brushed Zero's skin. Then those fingers pushed past the boundary of his private area. Zero's breath hitched, he could suddenly feel the other's gaze map out every new inch of Zero's body before he felt the eyes stop to stare at his limp manhood.

Zero didn't know why but that gaze had him melting against the mattress, limbs and mind going pleasantly limp and numb. It was blissful oblivion, a naturally induced high, and Zero fall into it, trapped by those wine-colored eyes. Zero watched, with hazed and glassy eyes as Kaname pulled his boxers down the length of his thigh, over his knee, and down his leg ever so slowly. Zero was unwittingly made aware of the way Kaname watched it all unfold, his eyes had faithfully followed the boxers as it traveled the contours of Zero's muscled legs.

"Damnit, that took longer than I wanted it too." Zero huffed; he was out of breath since the whole time as Kaname was pulling down his boxers, Zero had been holding his breath.

Kaname peered down at the teen, and smirked. "Sorry about that, Love. When the _real thing_ happens, I'll go much _faster_."

Zero blushed furiously, finally snapping out of his daze and quickly sat up, but not moving away from Kaname since the pureblood was his shield from the others' eyes.

"Something the matter Zero?" Kaname inquired innocently.

"C-Can you stay right there?" Zero whispered low enough so that only Kaname could hear.

Kaname smiled. "I wouldn't have moved even if you had asked me to."

"Thank you." Zero blushed again. "But can you turn around, I don't want you facing me."

Kaname nodded and effortlessly turned around in his spot so that he was in front of Zero as his cover, his back was against the hunter's chest. Zero's legs and arms were wrapped around Kaname's waist and chest in an attempt to salvage the other's warmth radiating from his body.

Zero could feel the vibrating of Kaname's silent laughter from the brunette's back. "What's so damn funny?"

Kaname peered over his shoulder with a smile. "I was just recalling a very interesting finding."

Zero raised an eyebrow, not quiet getting what the other was referring to.

"I was referring to your impressive Mighty Power Ranger down there."

Zero immediately blushed and punched Kaname hard in his side, yet not hard enough to cause serious damage.

"You damn pervert…" Zero muffled as he buried his face between the pureblood's shoulder blades.

Kaname merely smiled and took a moment to silently thank Ichiru beside him, who nodded in turn before speaking. "Alright, next person please."

Zero peered over Kaname's shoulder toward Aidou who had successfully finished his last bottle of beer yet was having a difficult time sitting straight before he altogether just decided to slouch against his cousin. Zero had a plan forming inside his head, a brilliant one that will get him off the hook. But in order for it to work, he needed to do it now before the others caught on.

Zero really didn't want to be the only one on the hot seat. If he was going down, he damn well was bringing someone down with him. "Aidou, truth or dare?"

"Me again!" Aidou whined.

"Of course idiot, everyone has a continuous amount of turns." Zero responded, his perfect plan formulating in his mind. "So, pick one."

"Y-Your not going to make me drink some more…_hic_…beers are you?" Aidou asked, fearful for another round of beer chugging. As it was, his stomach wanted to push up all the beer he had drunken earlier.

"No, since I really can't have my stress reliever pass out on me." Zero answered bluntly.

"Why am I your stress reliever!"

"Because for as long as I'm paired up with _this guy_…" Zero pointed to Kaname before continuing. "You're going to be my bitch."

"Your such a meanie face bastard!" Aidou huffed, in his drunken state of mind he really couldn't think of a better comeback other than a childish one.

"Yeah, yeah, just give us an answer already or are you too scared?"

Aidou narrowed his eyes. "I chose dare!"

Zero proudly smiled at that. "I dare you to steal panties…"

"Tch, that's it?"

"From the rooms of Rima Touya, Ruka Souen and Seiren."

Aidou sobered a tad bit. "Wait a second, I can't do that!"

"So, that means you'll have to take the penalty then." Zero countered, not that he really cared since either way he still will get enjoyment out of the other's misery.

"Oh, thank god." Takuma beamed excitedly, if Aidou took the penalty then he wouldn't have to wear the uniform anymore.

"Those women are crazy when they are disturbed from their sleep, trust me I know!" Aidou shouted toward Zero. "…And if they caught me stealing their underwear, they'll kill me!"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to do the dare, but you are going to have to wear the penalty."

"Fine…" Aidou started, yet Zero wasn't done pressuring the former yet.

Zero leaned his chin on Kaname's shoulder and played the part of a calm and collected participant despite the fact that he was completely naked and his dignity was far gone down the drain.

"I should've guessed you weren't man enough for this dare."

Aidou stilled in his standing position, a challenge had sparked in his gut. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…just that I figured you weren't going to take this dare,"

"Are you calling me a chicken?"

Zero grinned. "Not exactly, but I am thinking it."

Aidou turned toward Takuma who was already on his feet and ready for Aidou to follow him to the bathroom so that he could rid himself of the girl uniform he was forced to wear. "Keep the dress sempai, I'm doing the dare!"

"Wait…what?" Takuma looked at the other in surprise yet Aidou had already made his way out the door.

"Wait Aidou, don't do this!" Takuma called out before he followed after the blonde.

Zero turned toward his brother. "You still have that camera with you?"

Ichiru grinned at his brother. "Yea, and it even records in night-vision."

"Then, shall we?"

"I'd thought you never ask."

Zero turned back to Kaname. "Mind if I borrow this for a few?"

Kaname looked over to the blanket in Zero's hands that Kaname had brought along with him and his sleeping bag.

"Sure, but what is it for?"

Zero didn't answer as he tied the end of the blanket over one shoulder before taking the red ribbon his brother had taken from the other uniform and tying it around his waist like a belt. Zero was able to make a makeshift Roman dress, though a bit embarrassing to say the least, yet Zero wasn't going to miss the events that were going to transpire next.

"Let's go." And off the twins went to record a marvelous show.

The vampires left behind stared amongst each other before shrugging and following after.

TBC…

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Dia: (Effortlessly sticks Kleenex up nose) I really had fun writing this.

Kat: No shit…who do you think has to clean up after your damn nosebleed?

Dia: Stop complaining, half of this blood is your anyways.

Kat: Shut up…

Dia: _Doth protest too much_.

Kat: (sends death glares toward roommate)

Dia: (immediately turns toward audience) Well, I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter and thanks a bunch for all your wonderful dares and truths. I will begin using some, if not all of them, starting in chapter 4 –since I already know what to do in the next chapter- so please continue to drop some more truths and dares in your review. It will help me a lot, thanks.


	3. Round 3

Zero was aware of three things at the moment. One was that his plan on skipping his turn and moving right on to Aidou-sempai had somehow successfully been done without anyone being the wiser, which to him was surprising enough. Second, was that the blanket he borrowed from the pureblood, to make a makeshift Roman dress, was doing nothing from protecting him from the freezing cold night air. And third, was the fact that standing 'very' close behind him was an all too amused bastard by the name of Kaname Kuran.

"It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?" Kaname whispered down to the hunter pressed against him. "You should've brought a warmer blanket."

"No shit Sherlock." Zero hissed annoyingly as he pushed himself further against Kaname's chest and the large oak standing to the right of them.

The six Truth or Dare participants were scattered amongst the dense forest a good distance away towards the left of the Moon dormitory gate. The only illumination they had was from the full moon shining from above them, but other than that, they were hidden within the large oaks and the night.

"Sarcasm sure sounds lovely coming from you, Zero."

Zero looked over his shoulder toward the pureblood, a hand covering over his bare neck and shoulder. Kaname's warm breath was sending unwanted goosebumps up and down his spine, much to his dislike. "Would you stop breathing on me?"

Kaname tilted his head to one side and smiled. "It can't be helped, since I'm not the one who is so _eagerly_ pushing up against me, now am I?"

Zero flushed scarlet and averted his gaze from those damning reddish-brown hues of Kaname's eyes.

"Damn smartass pureblood." Zero murmured to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Zero huffed and gazed over to his left where the others were a short distance away.

Ichiru was hunching over a row of bushes, attentively pointing his video camera in the direction of the Moon dormitory gates. Sitting on the grass floor beside Ichiru in a Japanese formal sitting position was an equally shivering Takuma Ichjirou, who was currently trying but failing to pull at the hem of his Night class uniform skirt to cover his almost naked thighs. A few feet away from the pair was an obviously bored Akatsuki Kain and Senri Shiki, who had immersed themselves in a game of tic-tac-toe by drawing on the dirt ground with a stick.

"It's been over twenty minutes already, Aidou-sempai is obviously not coming or was probably caught," Zero grumbled. "Can we go now?"

"Let's give him another five more minutes," Kain attempted to reason, even though he was getting restless too.

"Like hell I'm going to wait another damn minute for him to come out, I am freezing my balls off here."

"If you'd like, I can warm them for you?" Kaname added helpfully.

"Fuck off, Kuran!"

"There you go with that _word_ again." Kaname shook his head in mock disapproval. "Continue to use such language and I might have to rinse your mouth off with _something_."

"What…you're going to stick soap in my mouth?" Zero challenged.

"Not exactly _soap_, Zero…" Kaname smirked. "Something far more larger and tastier in comparison."

"That's fucking gross!"

"Would you two shut up." Ichiru shouted toward the two.

"He started it." Zero answered as he pointed an accusingly finger at the pureblood.

"Yea, well I'm ending it. So shut up, I hear someone coming."

Immediately Zero and Kaname went silent before sinking deeper into the shadows of the oak tree. On the other side of them, the others followed in turn, disappearing from sight yet waiting with anticipation like a predator. Gone from view but their presence felt.

The soft _clink _of the gate's latch was heard before the metal gate creaked open. All eyes trained onto the Moon dormitory entrance, all-waiting for something to happen. Yet after what seemed like forever, a blonde head peeked out from between the gate door, blue eyes scanned from left to right before looking down the concrete path toward the academic building.

Almost immediately the others recognized the boy to be none other than Hanabusa Aidou and once the blonde made sure the coast was clear, he slipped past the gate; a red lace thong, a yellow polka-dot bikini bottom, and regular white brief panty was tied around one wrist. He tiptoed a few inches before altogether just booking it with lightening speed down the path towards the school building.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at that; unaware of the rather compromising position he currently had the poor hunter in.

Zero was forced with his back against the oak tree with one of Kaname's slender yet muscled leg having found its way between both his legs. Zero's arms were pinned at his sides, with Kaname's chest pressed so damn close to Zero's own chest that Zero was praying with all hope that the pureblood couldn't feel his heart beating a million times a minute at Kaname's close proximity. It was so damn alarmingly intimate, that it took every ounce of Zero's strength to not give in to his more basic of instincts, to which he was still a virgin to feeling.

Zero took a deep breath through his mouth, head swirling from all the blood rushing to his head, before addressing the current predicament that didn't center around his own. "Well that was pretty uneventful?"

"Tsk…well, that was a perfectly good waste of time." Ichiru muttered as he packed away his video camera, clearly pissed that nothing interesting happened.

"Oh thank god, that means we can go back inside right?" Takuma beamed hopefully.

"Yea…" Kain answered as he and Shiki stepped away from the shadows. "We can all go in now-"

The Moon dormitory gates blew off its hinges and flew several feet down the path in a clattered mess, a ominous aura was casting a dark halo around three women dressed in nightgowns as they stood menacingly at the entrance. Their faces was contorted into pure rage, three pair of eyes full of deadly intent, lips pulled into a evil snarl.

Their eyes scanned the surrounding area for the dead man who had dared to steal their personal belongings from their rooms.

All six boys stood silent, unmoving, like a deer caught in headlights.

Before arriving at the Moon dormitory gates, they had all made sure to mask their presence in case a situation like this were to ever a raise, so all their concern was now was to remain perfectly silent as to not give away their location.

Unfortunately for them, luck wasn't on their side.

Just when the boys all thought that they were in the clear, a huge gust of wind blew, causing Takuma's skirt to rise to reveal his gray boxer briefs and due to the surprise of it all, Takuma let out a boyish squeak as he covered his exposed boxers.

Immediately, three blazing eyes were sent in their direction.

"Oh shit! Run!"

The group turned and rushed through the forest, followed close behind by threefurious vampires. However, the good part of it all was that it was obvious they didn't know whom they were chasing. Yet, that didn't help in the fact that they knew that if they were caught, all of them –except the pureblood, of course- would be royally fucked.

"Everyone split up!" Zero shouted as he crossed diagonally to one side and pushed Kaname down the other.

Kaname who had been holding Zero's hand the entire time was forced to let go in the process. Takuma, Kain, and Shiki, who were close behind, continued on straight. Kaname, who was now paired together with Ichiru, went left. And Zero, who ventured solo, kept going diagonally to the right toward the on-campus stable.

Right at their heels, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya and Seiren were not far behind. They were like murderous villains from one of Alfred Hitchcock's horror movies, their eyes was locked on them through the darkness, damn well determined to rearrange their faces when they caught up to them.

And then when they split up, Zero knew he got the real bad end of the deal when none other than Seiren was a few feet behind him. Ruka went after Shiki, Kain and Takuma, while Rima went after Ichiru and Kaname.

After running like hell through the forest for at least ten to fifteen minutes straight, Zero found himself in front of the horse stable, out of breath and feet sore like you wouldn't believe. But that was understandable since he was running around in sandals; it wasn't one of his best ideas he might add. Yet thanks to his perfectly planned zigzag maneuver, Zero was able to lose Seiren, but he didn't know for how long. So as quietly as he could he walked into the stable and over to the one stall he knew he would be safe in, his beloved horse Lily.

Zero would crash here until the coast was clear before making his way back to Cross's house and the good thing about waiting inside the stable was that the horses will alert him if a vampire was near since these horses were super sensitive to the bloodsuckers.

Lily, as expected, greeted the hunter with a loving nudge as Zero made his way toward the back of her stall. Zero sighed tiredly as he sat on the hay-covered ground with his back to the wooded wall, he was far more exhausted than he had anticipated, though he could now say that he was much warmer than he was before which was all thanks to the amount he had to run. Yet, the little amount of clothing he had on had been doing little to nothing about the damn mosquitos that kept biting at his exposed skin.

"Oh great…just what I need, another bloodsucking pest to worry about." Zero muttered to himself as he killed another mosquito that planted itself on his forearm. With another sigh, Zero made himself comfortable, because he knew he was going to be there for a while.

-0-

"So, are you enjoying the outcomes of this game so far, Kuran-san?"

Walking at a steady pace, Ichiru and Kaname made their way back to Cross's house, after successfully losing Rima, who gave up on chasing them and went after the others instead.

"I'm enjoying it far more than you can even imagine." Kaname gave a sly smirk while he stole a glance at his companion from the corner of his eye.

"I figured as much. Yet, we still have much to do, especially since the game has only just begun."

"What are you plotting, Kiryu-kun?"

"Please call me Ichiru and to answer your question, I am far from plotting anything, Kuran-san. However, there is a little experiment I will like to conduct and your help will be very much appreciated."

"Does it involve your brother?"

"Of course."

"Then do consider me a helping hand."

"Great, now here is what I have in mind." Ichiru started before leaning over to whisper his diabolical plan into Kaname's ear.

A grin was plastered onto Kaname's handsome face when Ichiru pulled away from the other's ear with a grin of his own.

Kaname stared at the younger Kiryu twin with newfound admiration. "Your personality is so twisted_._"

"Well, it usually is whenever I'm bored." Ichiru smiled pleasantly as he answered.

When they finally arrived at their destination, they found that Kain, Takuma, and Shiki had safely made it back as well and were now munching on the snacks at the center of the circle, except for Kain who was trying to stop his drunken cousin from downing a bottle of tequila.

"Damnit Hanabusa, can you give me the damn bottle." Kain grumbled as his drunken cousin persist in his hold of the tequila bottle.

"Nope…heehee. _Hick_."

Kain rolled his eyes and tried to reach for the bottle again, only to have it yanked away.

"Aka-kun, your so strong–_hick_." The red-faced blonde giggled girlishly. "And you look so cute too!"

"Being called cute is not something I like very much to hear, you know." The orange haired teen sighed and reached once more for the bottle and this time was able to take it from his cousin's hands.

"Hey…_hick_…I was drinking that!" Aidou whined.

"Well, not anymore."

Aidou pouted and reached for his cousin's hair and pulled.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Kain yelled as he tried to untangle his cousin's hands from his hair.

"Shut up you pumpkin head?"

"Pumpkin head?" Takuma repeated, as he observed the two cousins from on top his sleeping bag.

Ichiru muffled a laugh behind his hand before speaking. "It seems the combination of alcohol and the anxiety of the dare has finally gotten to him."

"And I think the few shots of tequila had made the situation much worse." Shiki pointed out in a bored tone.

"Should we help them?" Takuma voiced out.

"Oh just leave them. They seem to be having fun." Ichiru laughed, he was enjoying this show more than he intended to.

"Would you bastards just stop sitting there talking as if I'm not in the room and just help me!" Kain shouted toward the others as he tried with all his might to pry his cousin's fingers from his hair. The blonde noble had a surprisingly strong grip.

Kaname sighed and stood. "Ichiru-kun, would you care to help me here."

"Fine, fine." Ichiru stood from his spot and made it over to where Kaname and Kain were trying to take control of the situation.

Kaname grabbed the scruff of Aidou's shirt while Ichiru went on busying himself with unlatching the blonde's fingers from Kain's hair. Once Aidou's fingers were released, Kaname lifted the blonde with ease a considerable height off the ground, all the while evoking a childish _yaaay~ _to sound from the blonde's mouth as he swung his feet back and forth excitedly. Kaname rolled his eyes at the former before dropping Aidou on his sleeping bag with a light _thud_ before he headed back to his spot in the circle.

"Alright, so now that we got this under control, what do we do now?" Kain questioned as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well, we can't begin the game again until Zero returns." Ichiru pointed out as he joined in with Shiki as the two began taking shots of the tequila Kain had rescued from Aidou's grasp.

"Then, how about we decide on a interesting penalty for the older Kiryu for when he comes back." Shiki suggested over the rim of his glass.

"A penalty? What for?" Takuma questioned.

"Was I the only one to notice Kiryu-kun's perfect distraction?" Shiki observed the others in the circle who all had the same confused expression as Takuma. Shiki sighed and took a moment to explain.

"How clever." Ichiru spoke once Shiki was done. "I didn't even notice."

"Neither did I." Kaname admitted. Yet, then how could he remember when his mind was so conscious of a vary naked hunter sitting behind him.

"Then a penalty is in order." Ichiru said as he began thinking.

"Do you still have some space in that video camera of yours?" Shiki spoke up suddenly.

"Yea…why?" Ichiru asked confused. "What do you suggest we do?"

Shiki merely smiled and Ichiru knew right then, he had met another with a twisted personality like his when bored.

TBC…

* * *

First off I will like to say thank you to everyone who left such an encouraging review and/or message to me during my ordeal, everything is fine now (thank god) and now I am ready to start writing and posting again. I will try to post at least two stories per week beginning next month (I still have to edit a few more chapters before posting them, plus my schedule is a lot more busy now with me being a third year in college). Also starting next month, ALL my stories (including the ones that have been on hold for a while) will begin being updated. So please look forward to it.

Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Starting next chapter I will start using the dares and truths that you readers have suggested (please continue doing so since I am running out of ideas). The omake will be back with me and my roommate (she is a bit upset at me for not putting a omake in this chapter -INSERT ROOMMATE DEATH GLARE HERE-). Next chapter we will see how Zero tries to escape the three she-vamps on the loose and we also get a new participant in the Truth or Dare games. And this person is set on making trouble for our dear Pureblood. We also get to see what penalty awaits Zero's return.

Please review/favorite/follow, it means a lot to me when you do.

xoxoxo

-Dia


End file.
